This application is a request for support for the ninth Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Summer Research Conference entitled "Neural-Immune Interactions: Pathological Mechanisms and Repair" to be held in Carefree, AZ, August 3-8, 2008. This biannual conference brings together scientists of different backgrounds interested in the interaction between the nervous and immune system, in the central nervous system and in the periphery. Two major groups of scientists, neurobiologists and immunologists, normally attending different meetings, will attend this conference. In addition, the participants will include scientists interested in both basic and clinical research. The emphasis will be on the of both pathology and repair, allowing the interaction of those whose focus is damage of the nervous system to interact with those focusing on regeneration. The focus of neurological diseases has been expanded to include Multiple Sclerosis, viral encephalopathies, Alzheimer's and transmissible spongiform encephalopathies. The major contribution of the previous FASEB Summer Conferences on Neural-Immune Interactions was the vibrant exchange of ideas. This trend will be continued by providing a forum for open discussions and interactions among scientists with different backgrounds and expertise, sharing a common interest in neuroimmunology. The specific aims of the 2008 FASEB Summer Research Conference on neural-immune interactions are: 1) To provide cutting edge, state-of-the-art information on the interaction between the immune and nervous systems, focusing on mechanisms of pathology resulting from the interaction as well as strategies for repair; 2) To provide a forum for the productive exchange of ideas and the development of new research collaborations; 3) To provide a means for junior scientists to interact in a relaxed atmosphere with leaders in their respective fields; 4) To recognize the research contributions of junior scientists and for them to get feedback on their work from recognized research leaders. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application is a request for support for the ninth Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Summer Research Conference entitled "Neural-Immune Interactions: Pathological Mechanisms and Repair" to be held in Carefree, AZ, August 3-8, 2008. The purpose of these biannual meetings is to bring together scientists from two different disciplines, immunology and neurology, to exchange ideas to allow for a better understanding of the relationship of the immune system to the nervous system. The ultimate goal is to provide prevention and treatment of diseases that involve interactions between these two systems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]